


Perfect Days in Perfect Rhythm

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly this is soft as hell im so sorry, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Snow, Wholesome, Winter, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: We said our vows in summertime, and now we find ourselves in late December....Modern AU Codywan!Part of the Tiny Dots, Burning Bright Universe :)
Relationships: Anakin/Padme (Background), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765312
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Perfect Days in Perfect Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! 
> 
> HEads up, all the rated M content is in the first section :) Feel free to skip if that's not your jam!
> 
> As always, please R and R, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at the same name :)

When Obi-Wan woke up, his first thought was that things were far too bright. His second thought, occurring only after he had half sat up to discover the source of the light, was that it was far too cold and far too early to be getting out of the warmth of his bed. To say nothing about the fact that waking fully meant disentangling himself from Cody, who had his forehead pressed against Obi-Wan’s bicep, one leg intertwined, and his arm slung loosely over Obi-Wan’s waist, pushing up the hem of the old t shirt that Obi-Wan was wearing.

Their bedroom window was shining brilliantly, however, where it overlooked their backyard, even though the blinds were closed to prevent the shine of morning light from interrupting their early morning. The classic style analog alarm clock Obi-Wan kept said it was only 5:45 in the morning and his sluggish brain also registered the fact that it was Saturday to boot. He did not want to get out of bed, but after only a few minutes, decided that resolving this mystery was important enough to merit it.

Moving slowly to avoid waking Cody, who grumbled in his sleep before turning onto his back, Obi-Wan slid from underneath their shared comforter. He peeked through the blinds at first, half afraid it would be some strange headlights trying to look into their house. Instead he blinked, and then did it again and again before a broad smile split his face. Reaching over, groping a bit in the grogginess of sleep, he opened the blinds all the way to let in the full scene outside.

Thick flakes of swirling snow blew past the window, the ground and all the structures outside already covered in a thick layer. It was perfectly undisturbed, no footfalls or car tracks visible where Obi-Wan could see, and the air so full of freshly falling snow that it would hardly have mattered. The light came from the weak winter sun reflecting full tilt off of the snow, glittering brightly off of the ground into the house.

The weather report he had looked at last night before bed had said nothing of snow, and Cody, who had gotten home close to midnight after a late night water main emergency, hadn’t mentioned it when he had finally gotten home. Though, in his defense, Obi-Wan had hardly been awake enough to register that Cody was climbing in next to him, smelling freshly showered and very, very warm for a cold winter night. This blizzard, then, was a complete surprise. And a beautiful one at that.

Obi-Wan stepped into the bathroom since he was already awake, using the toilet and brushing his teeth before going back to their bed. It was nearly six, but since they had no where to be---and now, with this weather, no business going out, he climbed back into the bed. Perhaps it had been looking at the snow that had done it or the chill that had settled in the bathroom, but the warmth under the comforter, pressed close to the heat radiating off of Cody who slept soundly beside him was so inviting that Obi-Wan scarcely registered that he was still tired before his eyes had fluttered shut again and he saw a thousand fluttering flakes behind his eyes.

When he woke the second time, he thought it might have been because he could feel the gently dip in the bed as Cody climbed out of it to go to the restroom himself. He blinked slowly, then closed his eyes again for a long moment before opening only one of them to see if it was still snowing. Sure enough, it was, the large tree in their backyard completely covered and his office shed completely shrouded in soft billows that were climbing ever higher.

He nestled down into the spot that Cody had just left, soaking up the warmth and familiarity as he waited on him to get back. Between the second round of exams he had been proctoring, his upcoming research deadlines, and Cody preparing his winter transition team through the Public Works department, it felt like ages since they had had a Saturday morning this like where they weren’t rushing out of bed. And now, even though Cody had technically gotten up, Obi-Wan was hoping he would be back soon and climb into bed next to him.

“You’re awake,” His husband’s voice, the semi-raspy rumble It always was first thing in the morning, brought Obi-Wan back to the present moment, “It’s early.”

“I’m not the one who had a late night,” Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice low. It felt as though the world were muted by the snow and to speak too loudly would be a betrayal of that silence.

“Not last night, anyway,” Cody agreed, though by his voice, he was referencing the many nights in November that Obi-Wan had spent awake until well after midnight, scrambling to meet deadlines and collapsing only when he could no longer stand to stay awake. He stepped back over to the bed, lifting the edge of the comforter so that he could climb back in.

“You don’t have to leave this morning?” Obi-Wan asked, turning into Cody’s side, pressing his forehead to the space just above Cody’s collarbone, draping half of his body over his husband’s.

“You’re like a giant loth cat,” Cody said gently and their shared laughter shook them both for a moment, strange jolts to where there bodies were connected. “And road crew is on top of things this morning. I get a bit of a break.”

“Give them my thanks,” Obi-Wan said softly, letting his his eyes close again against Cody’s chest. They stayed like that for several minutes, and Obi-Wan’s thoughts were filled with images of the snow swirling outside and of his and Cody’s vacation at the National Park in what felt like a different lifetime ago when they had spent days in their cabin, surrounded by the snow. He was thinking of all of the time that he and Cody had spent here, in their bed, learning more and more about each other, whether it was simply sleeping or any of the other forms of intimacy they partook in. And, as Cody’s warm arm wrapped around him, laying across the exposed stretch of skin along the small of his back, he thought of how good Cody looked slightly disheveled, in his thin university t-shirt and boxers on a Saturday morning where they had nowhere to be.

Cody’s hand moved in a slow circle over his back, warm and inviting soothing, the tips of his fingers rubbing concentric circles through Obi-Wan’s shirt. “We used to make an army of snowmen everytime it snowed this deep.”

“You and your brothers?”

“And dad,” Cody said with a slight laugh that radiated down Obi-Wan’s body. “We all made ourselves; the twins made each other. One January, Rex and Fives and Gree made at least 20 in the yard and dressed them up with all of dad’s baseball caps.”

Obi-Wan could picture that, a large quantity of identical looking snowmen constructed by rather identical looking boys, all bundled up in their parkas and beanies. In his head was the picture of a much younger Cody that Jango kept on his mantle, where all of the younger brothers were bundled onto an old wooden sled that Cody was pushing. The consummate big brother, one eyebrow raised at the camera while the others gave big, toothy grins (or with missing front teeth, in the case of the twins). It was one of Obi-Wan’s favorite pictures at Jango’s house, one that he always took a few moments to look over.

“I came home for the holidays one year and found dad buried in the snow by Anakin and Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. If it hadn’t been for his father’s extremely long hair, splayed out over the snow like Ariel in the Little Mermaid. It was the only part of him that was visible when Obi-Wan had pulled into the driveway, fueled from his nine-hour drive on coffee and the adrenaline from the finals he had finished only the evening before. By the time Obi-Wan had uncovered his head, Anakin (a long-haired teenager at that point) and Ahsoka (barely six years old) had dissolved into a giggling mess on the ground and his father’s lips had been turning the slightest hint of blue underneath his smile. He had taken them all inside, and, as Qui-Gon warmed up in a hot shower, Obi-Wan had brewed them all a hot pot of apple cinnamon tea and made fresh popcorn, both to eat by the handful and to string alongside the cranberries to decorate the mantel. Thinking on it now, he wished that their were pictures of that day.

“Are you hinting that you’d like to give that a try?” Cody teased, looking down at Obi-Wan who shuddered slightly that the thought of being so cold.

“There are much warmer places, I’d rather be,” Obi-Wan said, his voice soft again, and he leaned up to look into Cody’s eyes, “Though I wouldn’t say no to the Jinn-Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano household tradition of homemade hot chocolate and pecan cookies later.”

“Not now?” Cody said, his eyes moving between Obi-Wan’s own and Obi-Wan’s lips. “That sounds nice.”

“I had some other ideas for now,” Obi-Wan said, leaning down to press the first of what he hoped were many kisses to Cody’s lips. His mouth was warm and inviting, remnants of mint toothpaste flavoring their kiss. Obi-Wan shifted, moving his legs on either side of one of Cody’s own, sitting back a bit to lift at the hem of Cody’s shirt. It was far too cold, even though they were indoors, to undress completely. At least this early in the morning.

But Cody’s kisses were warm, and his hands on Obi-Wan’s waist were warmer still. Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed kisses to Cody’s stomach, moving steadily down the bed. Cody gasped underneath him, shifting his hips as Obi-Wan tugged his boxer shorts down his legs, exposing his growing erection to the cold air.

Moving carefully, Obi-Wan wrapped one hand around Cody’s erection, feeling him stiffen under his touch. “This alright?” He asked, grinning just a bit.

“More than alright.”

Obi-Wan tightened his grip, pulling a low groan from Cody, who closed his eyes at Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan smiled at that, continuing his slow strokes until another groan came and Cody was heavy and stiff in hand. He moved down the bed a bit more, eyes fixed on Cody’s that blinked open as he took Cody into his mouth.

The reaction was instant; Cody’s hips shifted and bucked slightly into Obi-Wan’s mouth before they stilled again, the muscles in his hips and thighs tight. He thumped a hand softly onto the mattress as Obi-Wan took him deep, pressing against the back of his throat. He slid back, passing his tongue over the head of Cody’s cock as he pulled off with a slick pop, keeping one hand wrapped around him and the other tracing Cody’s inner thigh.

“Not too cold?” Obi-Wan asked, teasing Cody.

“No,” Cody breathed a laugh as Obi-Wan ran a thumb over the tip of his cock, swirling a slow circle that had Cody letting out a groan almost as light as the snow outside.

“You know,” Obi-Wan said, leaning down until his lips hovered just above Cody, his husband’s eyes transfixed on him. “I could use a little direction.”

He slid his lips back over Cody, this time working him over with his tongue, suction tight around the head of his cock. He moaned lewdly and if Obi-Wan could have done a self-satisfied smile, he would have. He broke eye contact with Cody to focus on his task, moving his free hand to tease at Cody’s thigh and his balls, that were heavy and tight in his hand. He was starting to wonder if Cody was going to take his hint, and then he felt a hand in his hair.

It was gentle, fingers twisting his hair just enough to tug the tiniest bit at the strands, the feeling sending jolts of pleasure through Obi-Wan’s body, feeding his own growing erection. Cody didn’t do much beyond that, except for a tiny tug for Obi-Wan to take him just a bit deeper in his mouth, which he did with practiced ease. He was happy to report that after two years together, six months of it married, he was quite attuned to how Cody liked to be touched.

“Fuck,” He cast his gaze upward at the soft swear word coming from Cody’s mouth. “That feels so good, Obi-Wan,” He said, louder this time, meaning for him to hear that bit. Obi-Wan pulled back, pressing against Cody’s palm, but before Cody could implore him to go back again, he slid as deep as he was able, feeling Cody hit the back of his throat for the second time.

He steadied himself on the bed with his free arm, and, as best as he was able, hummed around Cody. “Obi-Wan,” Cody was panting, “Close, so close.” His words weren’t exactly sensical, which Obi-Wan thought was perfect. Obi-Wan let up just a bit, feeling Cody’s fingers tighten deliciously in his hair, and with a final few, well places motions of his tongue and final strokes of his hand, felt Cody’s orgasm in his mouth at the same moment he heard the evidence of it spill from Cody’s mouth.

Obi-Wan swallowed him down, keeping his mouth tight around him until Cody was well spent. The hand in his hair relaxed and fell back to the bed, and at that, Obi-Wan moved his head back, pressing his forehead to Cody’s stomach, catching his breath. As he did, he pulled Cody’s boxers back up his hips, covering him again against the cold.

“Well,” He said finally, looking up at Cody who still seemed a bit out of sorts, “ I think I’ll go shower.”

He had already stood from the bed when Cody reached for his wrist. “Wait,” He said, and Obi-Wan grinned that it was because he was still slightly out of breath. “You.” Was all he could manage, though his eyes went to the half-formed erection straining at Obi-Wan’s sleep pants.

“Later,” Obi-Wan said, “ Or, perhaps you’d be interested in joining me in the shower.” He winked as slid his wrist free from Cody’s grip. He thought perhaps Cody had decided not to join him, but as he stepped into the hot water, starting to steam the cold out of the otherwise chilly bathroom, he heard the door creak open.

/

The snow whipped at Obi-Wan’s cheeks, pinging with the tiniest stings before melting and catching in his beard. From experience, he knew his cheeks must be bright red from the cold, something that had been rather embarrassing in his childhood. At least his ears were covered, the beanie he was wearing pulled down over it, only leaving one swoop of his hair expose in the front.

Since the start of it sometime in the early morning hours, nearly six inches of snow had coated the ground with more still falling thickly around them. The neighborhood was relatively quiet, people enjoying the first snow of the season indoors it seemed, while Obi-Wan looped his arms with Cody’s as they ventured out for a walk. The city road crew had already come through, dropping the bits of grit on the road and scraping off the top coat of snow, but the street was deserted. Rather they brave the snow covered sidewalks, they stepped out into the road, a fraction of Obi-Wan’s attention attuned to listening for any cars that might come by.

The neighborhood was different in the snow, all quiet and evened, certain houses with their porches covered and colored with strings of multicolored lights that had been hung up in anticipation of the plethora of holidays coming up throughout the month. They could see through windows at families still in pajamas, watching movies or decorating Christmas trees, baking fresh breads or chasing small children who were watching the snow through the window.

“I keep expecting to get hit with a snowball,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan laughed, the sound caught in the cold breeze. “With all the kids that live around here, you’d think we would be.”

“I think we’re the only ones crazy enough to be outside with it this cold and still snowing,” Obi-Wan mused.

“And I think my husband promised me a hot chocolate when we get home.”

“I heard that he’s also making pecan cookies” Obi-Wan said, “I suppose you shouldn’t keep him waiting too long.”

“No,” Cody agreed, and suddenly spun them in a circle by their joined arms, looking back over the bit of street where they had just walked. Their footsteps were being slowly covered over by now thickly-falling flakes, looking and gently winding path of slight indentions. “I don’t suppose I should. I kept him waiting long enough this morning.”

Obi-Wan laughed out loud at that, memories of their shared shower flashing through his brain. He started them back towards the house, wondering if he could remembered how to make Qui-Gon’s hot chocolate or if needed to look back at the recipe since it had been almost six years. Somehow, he knew that he would remember it.

“Say hi to Uncle Obi-Wan!” Though Obi-Wan was looking at Leia’s face on his phone screen, it was Anakin’s voice that he heard. Leia was looking at the screen suspiciously, her tiny lips pursed.

“Unca?” Luke’s excited voice, however, made Obi-Wan smile. The little boy stumbled from where he had been piling a mound of snow into some sort of shape and crash landed in a pile of snow at his father’s feet, a small “Oof.” Escaping his mouth at the impact. The twins were bundled in their winter coats, puffy enough that it wouldn’t have mattered if there was no soft cushion of snow for them to fall into or not.

“Unca Obi?” He said again, and smiled up at the phone camera, not paying the least bit of mind to his sister’s more guarded expression though she did seem to be lightening up a bit. “Unca Obi come here?”

“I’m afraid not,” Obi-Wan said to the screen, turning down the speed on his stand mixer so that they could hear him easier. “Tommorow, if the roads are clear.”

Luke’s bottom lip stuck out in a tiny pout at this, but at hearing his voice, Leia had finally perked up. “Unc!” She said, and clapped her mittened hands together.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said, amused, especially as they moved away from the screen to resume playing the snow, stumbling over their puffy coats and chubby short arms and legs. Leia struggled free from Anakin’s arm and followed after Luke, falling once but pushing herself back up in the same motion.

“They’re quite sweet,” Obi-Wan said, and after a moment, the phone camera turned back to Anakin’s face. “I remember you always loved the snow.”

“Still do!” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan realized that his brother was lying on the ground, making a one-armed snow angel as he talked on the phone. Obi-Wan smiled and Anakin grinned; Obi-Wan wondered if he was thinking of all the winters they had spent with Qui-Gon in that same house where Anakinw as now raising his children. He didn’t want to ask, in case it brought up any sad memories.

“I called to see if you had dad’s cookie recipe,” Anakin said finally, after he had shouted some directive at Leia to not push Luke over. “You know the ones I mean? With the pecans and white chocolate?”

Obi-Wan clicked the camera button on his phone, showing off his beautifully mixed batter. “These you mean?”

“Those exactly!” Anakin said excitedly, “I realized I haven’t made them for Padme ever! And I wanted to start that tradition with the twins.”

Obi-Wan turned his camera back around, “I have the hot chocolate recipe too, if you want that.”

“Oh, I couldn’t ever forget that,” Anakin said with a laugh, “We had that ever time it was below forty degrees outside.”

Obi-Wan smiled at that, about to respond, before Anakin was shouting something else to one of the twins, scrambling up from the ground. “I’ve got to go,” He explained to Obi-Wan as he moved, “Luke is trying to eat the road salt.”

Obi-Wan’s good-bye was cut off by Anakin’s hanging up, but it made him smile nonetheless. He pulled a note card from the refrigerator and a pen from the drawer to scribble down the recipe to send across town.

“I was beginning to wonder where you’d gone,” Obi-Wan said as he heard Cody finish taking off his boots and jacket to step into the kitchen where he was switching out batches of cookies.

“I finished our driveway,” Cody said by way of explanation, “And then I did the Ming’s house next door, and the Rochester’s, and the Henson’s.”

Obi-Wan turned around look at his husband, expecting him to appear slightly disheveled from all of that work, but instead saw him with his arms laden with foods. A loaf of what looked like home-baked soda bread, a bottle of unopened wine, a Ziploc baggie filled with white chocolate peppermint bark and other Christmas candies.

“What is all that?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously, stepping forward to take things from his arms.

“They all wanted to thank me for the help,” Cody explained, “You’re certainly not the only one baking today.”

That much was obviously true. The soda bread was so fresh that Obi-Wan could still smell the light cheddar aroma coming off of it. The peppermint bark was obviously homemade, and the other candies seemed the same way. He thought that the wine was likely a re-gift, but he liked white Zinfandel and wasn’t about the complain about it.

“That’s very kind.”

“We have good neighbors,” Cody agreed.

“It was kind of you, too, Cody.” Obi-Wan said, and reached up to help Cody unwrap himself by taking his scarf off. He knew that there was no way that the Ming’s, who had three small children running around, would have much time to worry about clearing their driveway of the snow. The Rochester’s were both in their late 80’s and certainly should not have been out in this weather, let alone shoveling snow. And Ms. Henson and her son, who was around eight years old, had one arm in a sling at the moment from a mild car accident. “To help them.”

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Cody’s cheek, the coldness of the skin there almost shocking after a morning spent in the warm house. “And this soda bread will go perfect with your soup.” Before he had left to shovel the driveway, Cody had put on a slow cooker of chorizo meatball soup, and the cheddar bread would indeed go perfect with it.

Obi-Wan moved to go back to put his cookies on the cooling rack but in his turn back towards the stove, a cold hand curved around the side of his face and Cody pressed a gently, surprisingly warm kiss against his lips. He reciprocated easily, letting the warm, giddy feeling that was becoming so familiar as part of his marriage.

“You weren’t kidding about this hot chocolate,” Cody said, taking another long drag of it, “This is delicious.”

“It was dad’s go-to remedy for any ailment.” Obi-Wan said, and licked the remnants of his own sip off of his upper lip. “And the go-to brew for a snowy day like this.”

Cody hummed his approval as he took another sip, shifting to press closer to Obi-Wan on the couch. He took another of the bite-size white chocolate pecan shortbreads off the small plate that Obi-Wan had brought into the end table and dunked it into his cup before taking a bite. After a day of shoveling snow and baking and lovemaking and making soup and finally getting the Christmas tree put up in the living room, Obi-Wan could think of nothing better than this moment together, sharing their hot chocolate while one of the animated holiday specials played on the television behind them, his free arm wrapped around Cody, Cody’s head lying on his shoulder.

“Our first snowy day in our house,” Cody said finally, after he had finished the last of his cookie and set his steaming mug on the table. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Cody’s temple, situated close to his lips already. “I wouldn’t trade it.” He added, eyes looking up at Obi-Wan.

“Not for anything,” Obi-Wan agreed.


End file.
